Wishing on Stars
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Tristan & Isolde. It belongs to its respected owner. I do own the twins and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are flashbacks and thoughts.

A/N: I was watching the movie Tristan & Isolde earlier today and thought of this idea.

Summary: AU: Tristan and Isolde are married and she's expecting her first child. She and Tristan start talking about names and the only ones they can agree on are Alyse and Lysander. When Isolde delivers twins, they get their wish about names. One-Shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

_New husband and wife Tristan and Isolde looked up into the night sky and pointed out the different constellations. Tristan found Orion and Tarus, while Isolde pointed out the summer triangle. She wasn't as good as finding constellations as well as Tristan was, but she was learning._

"_Oh look! A shooting star!" Isolde exclaimed, pointing out the shooting star. "Father says that if you see a shooting star, you should wish on it."_

"_I wish to be with you forever and have twenty children with you." Tristan said, his tone teasing. Isolde rolled her beautiful blue-green eyes and kissed the end of his nose._

_Conceiving a child was a lot of work, but within a year, Isolde was pregnant, according to the physician. Tristan smiled at his beautiful bride and held her close, afraid to let her go. _

Tristan looked at his beautiful bride as she slept. He watched her swollen stomach rise and fall with each breath. Carefully, Tristan took her in his arms and held her close.

Isolde opened her eyes and looked into her husband's kind brown eyes. She kissed his lips as he gently kissed hers.

"Well, someone's awake." Tristan teased as they broke apart. He then looked at her swollen stomach and placed his hands on it.

"She keeps moving and won't let me rest." Isolde told him.

"She?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had a dream last night that an angel came to me and told me I was to have a daughter." Isolde explained.

"What if I want a son?" Tristan inquired.

"There's always next time, Tristan. Or maybe the angel will be wrong."

"I don't care what you have – I will always love you." Tristan told his beloved.

Suddenly, Isolde squinted her eyes in pain and grabbed her stomach. Tristan looked at her dress and saw that it was damp. He then gathered Isolde in his arms and laid her on the bed and sat next to her. She grunted in pain as the physician arrived and placed himself in front of Isolde.

Isolde was in labor for the rest of the day and well into the night screaming in pain. Tristan felt useless, for there was nothing he could do. He stayed with Isolde, holding her and singing her some soothing songs, hoping it would help.

Tristan had dozed off, but was awakened by a soft little noise. He opened his eyes and saw Isolde nursing a little bundle, but quickly handed it to Tristan as she pushed another life into the world.

"You have a daughter and a son." The physician told Tristan and Isolde. Tristan kissed the top of Isolde's head and looked at the new bundle in her arms. It was a boy. The one that he held was a girl.

"What shall we name them?" Tristan asked Isolde as she nursed the two babies at the same time.

"What do you think of Alyse and Lysander?" Isolde whispered, adjusting her hold on the babies.

"I love it and I love you." Tristan told his bride.

"Would you like to hold one?" Isolde inquired. Tristan nodded as Isolde handed him Alyse. Tristan smiled at the infant in his arms, cradling her so that she wouldn't fall.

Three years later, Tristan and Isolde became parents again. They were so happy when Isolde delivered a little boy. Isolde let Tristan name him, since she had named the twins.

"I wish to name him Marke, after the man who raised me when my parents died." Tristan told Isolde. Isolde nodded and continued nursing Marke.

Three years after that, Isolde delivered their last child, giving her children – Alyse, Lysander and Marke – and husband, Tristan, a daughter.

"Luna, since she was born on a full moon." Tristan told Isolde. Isolde smiled weakly and nursed Luna.

He exited the room and looked at his children. Alyse and Marke looked like him, while Lysander looked like Isolde. Tristan was anxious to see who Luna would look like.

Tristan and Isolde had no more children after Luna. When Luna was two years of age, Isolde died of fever. Tristan was left alone with four children, all of whom he loved with all his heart.

Isolde was Tristan's life and he felt it would be wrong to move on.

It wasn't until the summer that the twins turned seven that Tristan fell in love again. He was in the market, getting some food for his children when he saw a beautiful maiden on the other side of the vegetable cart.

She had ivory skin and long black hair that she wore in a braid that ended in the middle of her back. She wore a long-sleeved gray dress with hints of pink, blue and cream sewn in. When she smiled at him, he saw that she had kind brown eyes. She dropped her basket and Tristan went to retrieve it for her.

"You are most kind, sir." She spoke with the voice of an angel.

"You are welcome, madame." Tristan told her. "What do they call you?"

"Juliette."

"I am Tristan. Would you like an escort home?"

"Oh, no thank you – I only live five minutes from here."

"That would give me five minutes to get to know you."

Juliette smiled and allowed Tristan to escort her home.

It wasn't long before Tristan felt himself fall in love with this woman. She reminded him so much of Isolde – the music in her laughter, for one thing. Another thing was her curiosity, which seemed never-ending. Also, her kindness to Tristan and his children.

They were alone in Tristan's bedroom, Juliette was on the bed and Tristan was at the door, waiting until the nurse put Luna to bed. Tristan then closed the door and made his way over to Juliette.

They made love well into the night and part of the next morning. Tristan smiled as he watched her sleep. He brushed her long hair aside and kissed her cheek.

The two of them were wed the night of the full moon in July. There was a glorious bonfire and lively music. Juliette laughed as Tristan spun her around as they danced. Tristan looked over his shoulder and saw his children dancing with each other. All four of them loved Juliette like she was their own mother, which Tristan was happy about.

_Nine months later_

Juliette woke up sweating and damp. She looked over at Tristan, who was fast asleep. Juliette gently shook Tristan awake and he lit the candle on their bedside table. He looked at Juliette's gown and saw it was damp, along with the sheets under her.

"Nurse! Go fetch the physician! Juliette's going to deliver tonight." Tristan told the nurse, being quiet so that he wouldn't wake up the children. He then went back to the bedroom and sat beside Juliette, hoping that she would be all right.

It was towards dawn that Juliette gave one final push and a soft noise filled Tristan's ears. He knew what that was – it was a baby crying.

"What is it?" Tristan asked, stretching and yawning.

"A beautiful, healthy little girl." Juliette whispered, looking down at her little girl. Tristan smiled and kissed the top of Juliette's head as the physician wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Juliette.

"What do you want to name her?" Tristan inquired.

"What was your wife's name before you met me?"

"Isolde."

"Then that's what we'll name her – Isolde."

"No, Juliette – it'll bring back too many memories if we name her that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. We'll name her something else."

"Do you like the name Lily at all?"

"I think it's beautiful. Ow! I have severe pain in my back."

Tristan carefully rolled Juliette on her side and massaged her back. Tristan could see the contractions searing through Juliette's tiny body. He then carefully sat her up and sat behind her, resting his hands on either side of her stomach. Juliette rested her head on his shoulder and sucked in some air as Tristan helped her deliver.

Ten minutes later, Juliette held another baby in her arms – this one a little boy.

The two of them instantly agreed on the name Jacob for their new edition. Tristan kissed the top of Juliette's head as she slept. They only had a short time before the babies woke up and demanded attention.

Tristan now had the perfect family. He had his beautiful wife, Juliette, and their six children – Alyse, Lysander, Marke, Luna, Lily and Jacob.

As Juliette tended to the babies, Tristan could hear his and Isolde's voices in his head as they wished upon the star so many years ago.

"_Oh look! A shooting star!" Isolde exclaimed, pointing out the shooting star. "Father says that if you see a shooting star, you should wish on it."_

"_I wish to be with you forever and have twenty children with you." Tristan said._

He hoped that wherever Isolde was, she was all right and safe.


End file.
